


Untitled Gundam Wing and Outlaw Star Crossover

by Zuzanny



Category: Gundam Wing, Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Fred flirts with Gene, Harry's arm, Heero failed, Is Duo human?, Probably discontinued, Suspended Animation, Waking up centuries later, fic from 2005, implied past Duo/Heero, lost Earth languages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Fred Lou's people discovered a ship of some kind that was heavily damaged and contained one survivor in suspended animation. Now that survivor has woken up and escaped! Fred wants him back.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

8 June 2005

This fic was inspired by another person's crossover fic that had Duo turn up in the OutLaw Star universe asking Gene and Jim for help to fix his Gundam. Unfortunately, that author has not at this time continued the story (Cant remember title or author name, sorry), which I am sad about because it sounded really promising. My fic is not the same as that fic though, as I hope the readers of both fics will easily see.

The characters of Gundam Wing and Out Law Star DO NOT belong to me. I am borrowing them for a while but plan to give them back when I'm done with them. This story is MINE. Anyone stealing it will be SLAPPED!

Untitled Gundam Wing & Outlaw Star Crossover

by Zuzanny

Part 1  
(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
From within the cool room a pair of violet eyes slowly opened, blinking and cringing at the white light blaring down from above. After a few moments of adjusting, dripping water could be heard, turning to a trickling as ice melted. Breath came from pale lips, fogging the air above. A beeping of a heart monitor caught the attention of the owner of the eyes, who turned his head towards the machine, frowning.

Looking around the room found him lying in a shallow bath-like contraption, being supported by something spongy. His lower body was covered in a hospital blanket, his upper was bare apart from the monitors. He licked his dry lips and concentrated on his limbs, moving his sleeping fingers and toes.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, he sat up.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Harfong

Jim answered the vid with his cheerful "Starwind and Harwking repair shop, guaranteed to fix anything from- oh! Hi Fred. What can we do for you?"

Fred Lou leaned into the screen, looking around briefly to check no one was around. "I need to talk to Gene."

Jim motioned for Gene to come to the vid. "What's up?"

Fred looked relieved to see Gene. "I need your help." He said. "A situation has arisen where an... acquisition of mine has... gone missing."

"Yeeah?" Gene drawled. "What was it exactly? An arms shipment?"

Fred giggled nervously. "Oh no. Nothing like that. But I can't talk about it on this line. You better, uh, come see for yourself. We'll discuss payment while you are here." Then Fred hung up.

Gene put his hands on his hips. "Whad'ya thing, Jim?"

Jim was frowning. "I don't know. You know how desperate Fred is to get into your pants-"

Gene squawked, shuddered dramatically, and tried to cover up the way his face went bright red.

"It's true!" Jim defended himself. "One of these days I bet he'll make it a condition of payment."

"Over my dead body." Gene muttered, crossing his arms.

Jim shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest." He sighed. "Our debts are piling up, ya know. Why don't you sleep with him?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY!" Gene yelled. Jim laughed.

"You are so easy to tease."

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
There were wet footprints leading out of the lab, trailing by the wall in the hall. Fred's scientists were in the lab looking fearfully at Fred who was obviously very pissed off. Inside the lab the temperature was noticeably lower than was comfortable. An open suspended animation capsule filled the bench space in the center of the room, with wires and monitoring equipment leading to and from the capsule to upturned machines surrounding it. Beneath the capsule was a pool of water from the melted ice that had cocooned the capsule and it's occupant. An occupant that was now missing.

"Shit, Fred." Gene said when he took the scene in. "What the hell happened?"

Fred escorted Gene and Jim into his office, where he stood behind the desk, his back to the two of them. "A month ago, my long range scanners picked up a faint distress beacon out past Laticia Three." Jim whistled, thinking about the distance. "On investigation, my people discovered a vessel of some kind, unidentifiable to our systems. Apart from it's beacon and life support system it was dead in space, floating, on a gradual course towards Sentinal's Sun. Since it appeared to be a cargo ship, which I believe to be of Terran design, there was no way I could allow it to be destroyed without thoroughly examining it first. It had suffered substantial damage by attack and space fodder, and the occupier of this pod was the only life sign aboard." Fred paused.

Both Gene and Jim's eyes were wide, their minds running wild with the possibilities.

"Was it... human?" Gene asked.

Fred's mouth twitched in a slight smile. "Yes, HE is. And three hours ago he woke from his artificially induced slumber, attacked a guard," Fred dropped photos from surveillance cameras showing a naked young man with ling, long, brown hair, taking down an armed guard twice the size he was, with a few precise hits that only a specially trained fighter would know how to do. "and escaped the facility."

"Shit..." Gene breathed, pulling the photos closer to examine them.

"As you can guess, this man represents a significant investment, not only financially but historically."

"Plus, he's hot?" Gene raised his eye brows at Fred, who just shrugged with a grin.

"What about the on board computers?" Jim asked, taking the photo's from Gene.

"What is left of them is either heavily coded, or written in an ancient Earth language that has long been forgotten." Fred fixed his eyes upon Jim and grinned. "my experts have been unable to make heads or tails out of it, but if you can work it out... Let's say you would be well compensated for your time."

"That could mean anything." Jim said, not willing to commit himself without real financial backing. Fed lent in, sliding a piece of paper across the desk to him. Jim looked at it, his eyes widening.

"Wow," He breathed with awe. "With this we could pay back all out debts AND have enough left over to upgrade everything to the latest equipment!"

"What's the catch?" Gene asked suspiciously.

Fred shrugged. "You only get that money IF you manage to unlock the computers secrets. But I have faith in your abilities Jim." Then he fixed his attention back to Gene. "What I need for you to do, Gene, is find this man and return him to me." He slid another piece of paper across the desk. "Again, once the job is done."

Gene glared at Fred. "No." He said firmly.

"No?" Fred raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I want half up front."

"Really?" Fred looked amused.

"Yes." Gene stood, hands on the desk, leaning in in an attempt to dominate. "You want this guy found, I'll do it, but I want some insurance that you wont drop me if things go wrong."

Fred smirked, sat on the desk top and leaned across so that his face was almost touching Gene's. Gene swallowed nervously, but refused to back away. "But Gene, I would never drop you, just give me a try and I think you would be pleasantly... surprised." Each word was spoken quietly, seductively, and had his lips moving closer to Gene's.

Jim coughed into his hand purposely to remind Fred that there was another person in the room. Gene and Fred pulled apart, Fred looking amused and Gene looking flustered.

"Alright," Fred sighed and flopped into his big leather arm chair dramatically. "Half up front. But I want him found!"

"No problem!" Gene gave Fred his trademark grin.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

2005-01 March 2006 - 05 December 2007

Untitled Gundam Wing and Outlaw Star crossover

by Zuzanny 

part 2

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Duo struggled to keep upright as he ran, his limbs moving much slower than they damned well should be, and colours dancing before his eyes. He shivered as he paused for breath against a brick building. The shadows made the sweat on his skin feel icy. He cursed himself for not taking the guard's clothes - even if they were five times too big. He slid down the brick wall and sat, bare backside against rough asphalt, arms wrapped around his knees trying to conserve his warmth. He rested his head back against the wall, looking up at the reddish-brown sky, and frowned. The few stars he could see through the smog were ones he didn't recognize. And although the buildings were pretty much a standard design, the posters and graffiti plastered all over them were in a language he also didn't recognize. He wondered where on Earth he was. The gobble-de-gook the guard had spouted at him had no similarity that he could tell to any of the languages he knew, but then again he was only fluent in five (which made it easier around his five other pilots). He thought of them now, especially Heero and Wufei. He could bet they would know more languages than he did. He wondered where they all were and hoped everyone was safe. Sister Helen would take care of them. She loved all children, no matter what.

Duo's thoughts scattered and swirled, images of friends/family/foes all mixed together. His eyes closed with the exhaustion that crept upon him, and he dozed lightly, seeing stars and floating among them.

The sound of feet stepping up to him, and plastic bottles being kicked away startled Duo awake. Five guys in 'leather', denim, or the current fashion equivalent for street gangs, stood there pawing their knives as well as their groins, sneering down at him with lust and general nastiness in their eyes. The leader one spoke, his tone not at all a comforting one. Duo had heard the tone often enough on L2 to know not to let them touch him if he wanted to walk away from here without a limp at the very least.

Duo took in a deep breath to gather his energy, then, using the wall as a support, stood to face his aggressors. His nakedness and defensive crouch made them laugh in the typical way perverted gangsters do. Duo expected them to be licking their knives, but perhaps they knew where they had been...

A verbal command from the leader and the smirking freaks rushed at him.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Ron and Harry McDougal were between races, having just finished beating the tar out of the other competitors during the semi finals. Harry found it slightly amusing how easy it was to discourage other racers during these trials. So many of them dropped out purely from watching him race. And he didn't even cheat... this time. The only sour note to his song of joy consisted of the fact that Gene was not competing. That was... disappointing. He had wanted to show that prick who was the best once and for all, and Gene didn't even bother entering. Harry was frowning now, his rush crashing down. Ron could see him out of the corner of his eye as he drove, Harry's green hair flickering about in the wind like a wild flame while Harry stared off out side the car.

"You gotta get over it." Ron said, almost gently. He didn't like to see his brother in these moods. Harry just grunted and continued to staring. "So he didn't show. You already know he's a waste of air, he obviously knows it too. I can't understand why you put so much energy into competing against him..."

Harry had perked up a bit while Ron spoke, his eyes still off ahead. Ron thought Harry had even been listening until he yelled for him to stop and pull over. Then Ron saw it, a fight at the edge of an ally-way, and a flash of naked flesh. Skin between clothed bodies. A naked person who, by the looks of things, was beating the tar out of an entire gang.

"Sure don't need our help." Ron muttered, but had slowed the car enough that Harry was able to launch himself out to run towards the fight, his maniacal grin in place. Ron almost called after him, but knew it was a waste of time, so instead he shifted gears and searched for a park close to the fight scene.

Harry was shocked to find there was another man with hair as long has his own. And a man it was, slightly bent over as he stood, panting, among a circle of fallen attackers. There was sweat glistening on pale skin and a few bruises splattered upon his hands and knees, but that looked to be more impact damage caused from dropping the bastards than actually being injured by them. This man looked up as Harry entered the ally way, once more crouching in a defensive stance. His eyes were widely dilated, almost covering the astonishing violet colour of his irises. His expression exhausted yet determined. Harry was fascinated.

"Easy there," Harry held out his hands, palms upward, hoping he looked non-threatening. The man blinked, panted some more, then spoke in some strange /alien language that Harry sure didn't understand. Harry tried switching to a few other languages, but the guy just shook his head with exasperation, then crouched and began tugging at the closest gang-member's clothes. Harry quickly stripped off his own jacket and offered it to the man who ducked his head and breathed something that could possibly have been taken for a thanks. Harry watched him put it on, arms into warmed leather, the hem hanging past his knees. The man shivered even with the jacket, and crossed his arms to try and conserve body heat. Harry cautiously crouched beside him, while the man observed him warily, assessing him for a threat, but without any fear. A fighter, Harry thought, his fascination growing. I wonder why he's here like this?

Harry pointed to his own chest. "Harry."

The man frowned for a moment, and Harry really hoped he wasn't a nut job escaped from the farm. But the man pointed to himself and softly said "Duo."

Harry clarified, "Duo." pointing at the man, who nodded slowly. Then Duo's eyes widened, a hand going to his throat, an expression of horror spreading over his face. He started babbling in a panicked way, rushing around to search the ground and his attackers for what ever he had lost.

Harry wanted to help, but he had no idea what Duo was looking for. Duo looked back at Harry over his shoulder and said a few shaky words, then bent to draw a cross shape in the muck on the ground with his finger.

Ron found the two of them crouched, looking at the image. "Huhn." He grunted.

"Well," Ron said later when driving both his brother and his strange passenger back home. "If he was the one who laid all those guy's out, I'd hate to meet the one who took his clothes."

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Even though Duo was obviously exhausted, he kept his eyes open staring with wonder at all the things around him. Like he had never seen anything like it before. Ron didn't know of anyplace where anti-grav technology wasn't used in some form, and the fact that this kid was so impressed, so shocked that it was possible, bothered Ron no end. And he spoke gibberish. Ron didn't like it. He kept his eyes open in case they were being followed by governmental agencies or the like, but so far there was nothing.

The kid (Ron refused to think of him as a 'man'. He was almost half their height, and there was no way he was shaving yet.), was fascinated with Harry's arm too. A little confused and hesitant at first when he noticed the not-quite-flesh qualities to it. Ron noticed the kid kept glancing towards Harry inquisitively when he thought no one was watching him.

Harry chattered away merrily. Tour guide stuff mainly, pointing out where good restaurants were, vid theaters, bars for info or girls (or boys if that way inclined),locations of past battles between pirates and pirates... but obviously the entire spiel went right over the kid's head. He didn't seem to mind though, as he took in his surroundings.

Ron wondered if he was even human or if here were an android like that Melfina girl? She didn't need to learn how to speak, did she? Perhaps she were an older, pre-programmed model. This one obviously knew how to fight, so it had some programming... Maybe it's language circuits had been damaged in the fight? Or maybe during shipping from the lab something had happened. Maybe it was malfunctioning and so it had been sent to be scrapped and escaped? Survival instincts were pretty well built into these types machines...

Ron shrugged to himself, turning into their driveway. He could always crack it open and see if he could find where the damage was.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Gene searched through areal footage and road shots for any sign of the missing ship survivor, but so far had come up with very little. The ship survivor was very good at keeping to the shadows and avoiding surveillance equipment. If Gene didn't know he was from a much earlier time and place, he would have sworn the guy was some sort of government assassin or ghost. There were glimpses of him within a block of Fred's research lab, then nothing.

Gene sighed. It looked like he was in for some real leg work and rounds of the pubs and clubs. Just as well he has some of Fred's money to burn! He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and legs and yawning. He looked across to room to Jim who was scrolling through ancient programming on his comp screen and taking notes. Text books and ancient dictionaries were spread across the desk tops for Jim to cross reference.

"Found anything interesting?" Gene asked.

"Nah," Jim responded without taking his eyes off the screen. "There's just not enough reference material here. It could be a whole different language written in this form, or it could be in code. It's hard to tell."

Gene shifted from his chair to come lean over Jim's shoulder and peer down between the books and screen. "Fred is so going to die if this turns out to be a joke." He muttered. "The letters in the books are the same."

"I know, Gene. But remember how many dialects there are in Harfong CDB alone. IF Fred's people couldn't work it out, I don't know what I can really do."

"You could always press random buttons and see what happens?"

Jim was horrified at that idea. "Do you have any idea the amount of precious data that has been deleted in the past because of random button pushing?! No! I won't do it! Go away and leave me to work in peace! GO!"

"Fine, fine," Gene raised his hands in surrender and turned to leave, hearing Jim tapping keys and muttering to himself, before going "Oops." Gene span to see what the trouble was in time to see the screen flicker and the scrolling letters vanish to be replaced with a fuzzy image of a young man with messy, blood matted, brown hair and blue eyes flinching shut with pain. Blood streamed down his face and he held one arm tight across his middle. The young man reached forward, adjusting the camera's focus upon him, which gave a close up of redness spreading beneath his arm through is flight suit. Sparks erupted in the background which made him start, but then he looked at the camera with determination, and began to speak in a strange, lost language, gasping every few words to keep his breath. He spoke for a few minutes, growing paler and more desperate as the seconds ticked by. Tears could be seen gathering at his eyes and he shook his head to clear them, but instead they ran down his dirt-smudged cheeks. The tears continued to fall, even as a small smile perked upon his blue tinged lips and he reached up with a bloody hand to his neck to bring forth a silver cross upon a chain to show the camera and continued to speak, a definite gurgle presenting it's self. The man kissed the cross, then reached to the camera with bloody fingers saying something firmly, before his head jerked up and surprise filled his face. His smile grew to wonder as he continued to look up and off to the side, his voice mirroring the the wonder in his expression as he gasped out short sentences, looking back and forth between the camera and what ever was holding his attention. Sparks continued to fly behind him. He reached upwards, the cross falling from his fingers, before he too fell to the floor and out of sight. Still the sparks continued to flow, and the camera to run, but there was no more movement.

Jim and Gene continued to watch the scene dumbfounded.

"Do you think he's dead?" Jim whispered.

"I'd say so. How'd you get it up.?"

Jim coughed. "I, um... pressed 0 and 2."

"How long do you reckon it goes for?"

Jim shrugged. "Depends on how much memory was in the camera. Could be hours, days, weeks... months even. I'm just going to let it play in case I do erase it by trying to replay it."

"I'll go tell Fred about it then."

Jim waved noncommittally as Gene left. "I wonder who you were?" He asked the long dead man in the recording.

To be continued..?


End file.
